1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an image display medium having flexibility and in particular to an image display medium having an insulating film inside a substrate.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an image display medium for displaying an image using charged toner particles of two colors has been available as an image display medium having flexibility such as electronic paper.
The image display medium includes a pair of substrates placed facing each other, a spacer sandwiched between the pair of substrates, and first and second particles different in color and electronic characteristic, filled into internal space between the substrate and the spacer.
According to the image display medium, a dielectric film is provided inside the substrate, whereby damage to the substrate caused by collision of the particles and leakage of charges charged to the particles are suppressed for preventing degradation of the image display characteristic.
According to the image display medium, however, to sufficiently suppress the damage to the substrate caused by collision of the particles and the leakage of charges charged to the particles, the dielectric film needs to have a measure of thickness and as the thickness of the dielectric film increases, when bending deformation of the image display medium is performed, etc., it becomes impossible to follow the deformation, causing peeling to occur; this is a problem.